


Epilogue [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fix-It, Gen, Movie Tag, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fighting is over, then come the hot baths, ice packs, resurrection from the dead, political maneuvering, and happy endings (not like that, Tony).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Epilogue](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9511) by sam_storyteller. 



**Length:** 49:00 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/sam_storyteller%20-%20Epilogue.mp3) (45 MB) Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
